


A Second Workout

by HiImBuzzy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub is daddy, F/M, Oops, Smut, i shouldn’t have made it so dirty, porn with a plot, this chat was so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImBuzzy/pseuds/HiImBuzzy
Summary: There were only a few sounds that filled the room, 1) your moans, 2) skin slapping, and 3) the panting coming from both you and Beelzebub. He continued thrusting into you, slowly bringing you closer to your climax.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	A Second Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the workout chat with Beelzebub. Also, this is my first time writing, so I’m sorry if it’s bad!

You shut off your phone after receiving a text from Beelzebub about him needing help at the gym. You exited your room, walking down the hallway towards Lucifer.

“Hey Lucifer, Beelzebub wants me to help him at the gym, do you know the directions?” 

After Lucifer gives you the directions you start walking out of the house towards the gym.

You had arrived at the gym and immediately recognized Beelzebub. You couldn’t help but stare as the sweat dripped down his muscular back, and his breathing was ragged from how hard he was working out. You bit your lip slightly and pressed your thighs together as you continued to stare at him. You didn’t stop until he finally felt your gaze burning holes into his back. As soon as he turned around and looked at you, your face was flushed a deep shade of red and you couldn’t help but look away. He waved you over to him and you obeyed, walking closer to him, trying to keep your eyes off of his body. He was drinking large gulps of water, and you ended up staring at his Adam’s apple, watching the way it bobbed up and down. Some of the water had spilled out of his mouth and onto his body, but he didn’t care. You sat down by him and finally looked at his face, and god damn did he look sexy. There was sweat beading at the top of his forehead, his cheeks were flushed slightly from the workout, and he was still panting and catching his breath.

“Hey.” Beelzebub said with a cute smile that would make anyone immediately fall in love with him.

“Hi!” You said as you tucked your hair behind your ear. You looked up at him with a small smile on your face. You picked up your phone and waved it slightly. “So.. are you ready for me to record?”

“Yeah.” He nodded slightly as he said it.  
You picked up your phone and started recording him as he did his workout routine. You kept staring at his large and muscular body. You bit your lip again, but harder this time. You kept biting it until you tasted the blood dripping from it.

“Fuck.” you whispered, feeling the arousal pooling between your legs. To create some friction you pressed your thighs together and moved them slightly, not too much for others to notice, but not too little for you not to get any pleasure out of it. Except, Beelzebub had noticed, he just pretended he didn’t for the time being.

Once Beelzebub took a break from his workout, he sat by you and watched the video. He spread your legs slightly and rubbed your inner thigh. A light gasp escaped your lips and you looked at him. You could see that he was keeping his focus on the video, yet he was still teasing you. Slowly he moved his hand closer to your drenched pussy, until he was right by it. He stopped all of his movements completely and removed his hand. You whimpered slightly at the loss of touch and he just chuckled. 

He leaned in close, his lips resting against your ear, and whispered, “We can continue this at home.” You groaned and looked at him in the eyes, practically begging for him to fuck you right here right now.

He turned off your phone and grabbed your hand, “Let’s go.” You stood up with a small giggle, holding his hand as the two of you walked out the door. The two of you practically ran the whole entire way home, neither one of you having much patience left.

———————————————————

You arrived at the House of Lamentation, still hand in hand. The both of you entered the house and ran towards your room. As soon as the two of you entered your room, Beelzebub smashed his lips against your own, causing a low moan to escape your lips. He closed the door with his foot and pushed you against the wall. He moved his lips away from yours and started attacking your neck. You moaned as his lips traveled further and further down. Soon he reached the collar of you shirt, but because he had little patience left he ripped your shirt off of your body. Beelzebub groaned once he saw that you had a bra on. He gripped it with his teeth and ripped it off of your body, causing you to gasp. His lips wrapped around one of your nipples, pulling, biting, and sucking on the sensitive skin. Whilst his hand played with the other nipple, making sure it got the attention it deserved. Moans kept escaping your lips as you ran your hands through his ginger hair. He removed his mouth from one of your nipples, and wrapped it around the other, assaulting it the same exact way. He used his other hand to assault your other nipple. Soon you started whimpering, wanting him to be inside you soon. Beelzebub noticed your begging and he moved away from your nipples, kissing down to your waist. He pulled your pants down and kissed the area right above your panty line. You whimpered, having little to no patience left. He pulled your panties off and put one of your legs on his shoulder. You sighed as he blew softly onto your swollen bud.

“Please...” you said, needing some source of contact immediately. Beelzebub could just feel himself getting harder from your begging, so he teased you a bit more. “Beel... please..” you begged again, wanting him to please you in any way. He leaned in closer and pressed a light kiss to your clit, before he started roughly attacking it with his tongue. He licked and sucked at it, as you moaned and pulled on his hair. Your knees quickly went weak, and the only thing that was keeping you from falling was Beelzebub’s grip on your waist. You moaned out again, gripping his hair tighter as you got closer and closer to your climax. To get you to your high faster, he slipped two fingers into you and started pumping them, fast. You pulled on his hair more as you threw your head back, your screams bouncing off the walls. You arched your back, being very close to your climax. Every lick and thrust of his fingers was pushing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Beel!” You moaned out one last time before climaxing for the first time that night. Beelzebub took your leg off of his shoulder and carried you over to your bed. He put you on the bed and crawled on top of you. You reached down to his pants and took them off. He chuckled and took his boxers off, allowing his large, thick, hard cock to spring out. Your jaw dropped at his size, “Holy shit.”

He kissed your nose and asked, “Do you think you can take it?” You bit you’re lip and then nodded. He chuckled and said, “Okay.” He spread your legs and lined his member up with your entrance, and slowly pushed in. You gasped, in pain, and dug your nails into his back. He kissed all over your face and said, “Hey, it’s okay, if you want me to stop I will.” 

“No.. don’t stop... please.” You looked at him, your eyes filled with lust. He nodded and continued to push himself into you until you were hip and hip. You gasped again once his full length was inside your body. Beelzebub sat there for a minute, giving you time to adjust to his size before thrusting into you. He started off at a slow pace, yet you still moaned loudly, rolling your eyes into the back of your head. After a few thrusts he had known that you completely adjusted to his size, so he started thrusting faster and harder. Your moans turned into screams, you arched your back into his body, allowing him to go deeper into you. He slowed down his thrusts slightly, only to put your leg on his shoulder. Immediately after he picked his pace back up and thrusted into you hard. “Beel!” You moaned out his name as he thrusted into you. He leaned in close and started kissing and sucking at your neck, leaving hickeys which showed that you belonged to someone. There were only a few sounds that filled the room, 1) your moans, 2) skin slapping, and 3) the panting coming from both you and Beelzebub. He continued thrusting into you, slowly bringing you closer to your climax.

“Fuck.. y/n.” Beelzebub moaned into your ear. You ran your hands through his hair, gripping it tightly and moaning as a response. You could feel his thrusts getting more and more sloppy, which allowed you to know how close he was getting to his climax. Your vision was getting hazy and your screams got louder. Soon enough you reached your release, but Beelzebub hadn’t stopped thrusting yet, because he hadn’t reached his climax. Sloppier and sloppier his thrusts got before he finished and released his seed deep inside of you. You moaned one last time before he pulled out a laid down on the bed beside you. The both of you had been catching your breath, before Beelzebub turned his head to look at you.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said with that adorable smile on his face again. You could feel your heart melting as you turned towards him. You reached your hand up and tucked some of his damp hair behind his ear, and kissed his forehead. You giggled and smiled, the corners of your eyes crinkling.

“I love you..” you said with a small smile on your face. He pulled you closer to his body, and you buried your head into his chest.

He stroked your hair a few times before leaning in and kissing the top of your head. “I love you too.” That was the last thing you heard that night before you fell soundly asleep in your lover’s arms.


End file.
